<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Knew Any Better by tripping_sideways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538864">If I Knew Any Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripping_sideways/pseuds/tripping_sideways'>tripping_sideways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Nothing Triggering), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Constantly Updating Tags, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mentions of Prostitution, Multi, Only Endgame Relationships Tagged, Physical Abuse, Tags Withheld so They Don't Spoil the Story, Violence, but I can't bring myself to orphan/delete it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripping_sideways/pseuds/tripping_sideways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody who knows any better ends up at King’s Bar with nothing but the clothes on their back, memories of days gone by, dreams of a better future, and a suitcase if they're lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Knew Any Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The streets are grungy with decay when Alexander steps outside his apartment breathing in the noxious air as if it was his only savior, and in a way it could be. Alexander albeit is not looking for a release, but rather an anchor to drag him out of the slums known to many as the dregs of Harlem, but to him as a starting place. His night wanderings are paid no mind by the drunks, and beggars but darker shadows are watching him, conspiring, looking for prey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander in what seems like optimism, but is really insecurity and hope hidden by a mask of confidence pays no heed to the shadows despite his eternal awareness of them. Rather he embraces them for he is one in the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy is sitting at the bar, long curly hair draped over his shoulders and face that paired with his incessant fidgeting indicates his anxiety is getting the better of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, fellas wha’d’y’ think about curly over there?” questions the stocky figure standing next to Alexander, obviously following his line of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’z handzome et notre petit lion has a crush”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a crush Laf! I’m just thinking about the past,” retorts Alexander, biting his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything that could incriminate him further than the blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well ze past iz in ze past, as they say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So y’a think he’s a customer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Therz only one way to find out” yells Lafayette pushing himself out of the booth and heading towards the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that history is made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rain pounded on the sidewalk, Alexander was already drenched. In the future he’ll find it ironic that the clashing thunder, blinding lightning, and pouring rain indicated such a big change in his life. As the hurricane indicated the final end of his happiness in Nevis years before. Of course at the moment Alexander is more occupied with the man in front of him, no not man, lover.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lightning strikes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>One </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please Alex, I‘m begging you come with me, please love, I don’t want you to get hurt”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Two </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander isn’t a naive teenager but he feels like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Three</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s too late for that,” he replies, voice full of venom that he doesn't quite feel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Four</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then come with me, please, let me fix my mistakes”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Five</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He considers it for a moment but dismisses the thought, the man, not lover(not anymore), in front of him, betrayed his trust, layed ruin to his life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Six</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I trusted you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Seven</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So trust me now! Let me help!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Eight</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” a heart wrenching sob “Just leave”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Nine </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Ten</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thunder booms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, now that that’s settled, what’s your name sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John Laurens,” a pause. “And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. A pleasure to be of service.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even you can’t outrun the shadows forever”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This fic will be alternating between different points of view and character descriptions will be a mix of historical and Broadway. Feel free to comment or give constructive feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>